ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Ready
Previous episode: Ricky's Contract Next episode: Lucy Learns to Drive http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PlaneTrainBus.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CadillacJalopy.jpg Plot The gang has to figure out the best way to get out to California. Lucy changes her mind a dozen times on the mode of transportation, but she finally settles on going by car, so they could take their time and go do whatever sightseeing activities they wanted. Fred goes out and buys a car for only $300 and it's a Cadillac convertable! Lucy can hardly contain her excitement. But Fred forgot to mention that the Cadillac is a old relic from the '20s that can barely make it around New York, let alone carry a group all the way to Hollywood! Trivia *This is the first time we get to see the outside of the apartment building. *The Cadillac is a 1923 model. *Fred says that he refuses to help pay for gas or oil on the trip. He only will pitch in for water. *The Ricardos announce in this episode that they'll be in Hollywood for one month. That month ends up being much, much longer! *When Ricky is enraged about the bathing suit Lucy bought that he feels is too skimpy, he says in Spanish that Lucy won't wear the sut any place in the world. What is odd, though, is that this small bathing suit looks JUST like the one she later buys to go to Florida. It appears to stretch when it goes on, making it NOT skimpy. So, why didn't Lucy explain this like she did with the later Florida bathing suit? *Al Hergershimer is the used car salesman who used to be in vaudeville with Fred and sold Fred the ancient Cadillac. *When Ethel is sad about the Ricardos leaving for LA, Lucy reassures her that she and Ricky will only be gone a month. Ethel says that she know's the Ricardos will end up staying in California longer. It's a good thing the Mertzes ended up going on the trip, because Ethel was certainly right about the trip lasting longer than a month! Quotes *Lucy: (about very tiny bathing suit) Little Ricky? This is for ME! Ricky: WHAT?! *Lucy: (to Ricky) I can't afford to argue with you... 'til we get out there in LA. *Ricky: Will you please keep quiet so I can talk to the man scheduling our flight? Lucy: Yeah, well, talk all you want to, but we're taking the train. *Ricky: Look, Lucy, this whole thin' was my fault. Lucy: I...! YOUR fault? Ricky: Yeah, it was somethin' that I said that started this whole thin'. Lucy: What did you say? Ricky: "I do." Now, look, I"ll carry you and Little Ricky across country piggyback if you just make up your mind which way you wanna go! *Ricky: Now, once and for all, what is it gonna be? Plane, train, or bus? Have you decided? Lucy: Yes. Ricky: Well? Lucy: We'll go by car! *Lucy: There's a car for every two-and-a-half people in California. Now, you and I and Little Ricky, that's two-and-a-half people. If we get to the border without a car, they won't let us in! *Ethel: We never go any place! I haven't been out of this town for 20 years. Fred: Now, just a minute- you forget that lovely trip you took to Minnesota. Ethel: Oh, that was a lot of fun. I went to Mayo Brothers to have my gallstones taken out. *Fred: Pay for half the gas?! Ethel: New York, here we stay... Ricky: Well, I thought as long as you're goin', you'll want to pay for half of the 'spenses. Fred: Well, I don't see why. You're goin' anyway. Wherever the front seat goes, the back seat has to follow! *Ethel: The only way I'll get a trip is to stay right here in New York and hope for another gallstone. *Lucy: Gee, Ethel, I sure feel sorry for you, being married to such a pinch-penny. Ethel: Well, you're not exactly married to the Horn of Plenty! *Lucy: Well, now I know who holds the penny while Fred pinches it! *Ricky: Will you pay for half the oil? Fred: No, but I'll furnish all the water! *Fred: Now, just for your information, two other guys wanted to buy this car. Lucy: Where were they from? The Smithsonian Institute? *Fred: They don't make 'em like this anymore. Ricky: I can understand why! *Fred: But that engine is sound as a dollar! Ricky: Yeah, that's about all it's worth, too! *Fred: I'll tell you, this car is in good shape and it drives beautifully. Now, jump in, and I'll take you for a spin! Ricky: Well, what have we got to lose? Lucy: Our LIVES, that's what! *Lucy: Where are you supposed to be from? The Cuban Television Network? Ricky: Yeah, CBS- the Cuban Broadcasting System. *Lucy: He knows where he can get old car, Mr. O'Brien. Ricky: (pretending to be Irishman O'Brien) Faith and begorrah, that is good news! *Ethel: So, he gave you the $400 the car! Fred: Well, not exactly. I gave him another $100, and he gave me the telephone number.﻿